This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core module provides guidance and advice for experimental design to study lipid signaling. This core also assists and trains COBRE investigators on tissue cell sampling, processing, and extraction, followed by lipid purification and/or derivation for structural characterization of putattive lipid messengers using tandem liquid chromatography-photodiode array-electrospray ionization-tandem MS/MS-based lipidmoic analysis. Liquid chromatography-photodiode array-electrospray ionization-atmospheric pressure chemical ionization-tandem mass spectrometry is performed on state-of-the-art triple quadrupole LC-MS, or an ion trap, thus providing powerful and flexible quantitative analysis and structural characterization of lipid mediators. other separation techniques are also available, such as HPLC, GLC, TLC, and solid-phase extrction, as well as analysis by radiometric, radio-immunoassay, or fluorometric applications. COBRE participants receive technical support and assistance on data processing and interpretation.